project_shamblesfandomcom-20200216-history
Shambles Lore
LORE BEGIN: It's 2052, and the world's turned to a tundra storm.In 2021, United States and Chinese affiliations had gone into a M. A. D. state, where countless politicians from both sides began to fight in the acts of waging war. This began with the introduction of high inflation of fossil fuels, to which China provided in high quantities. As the United states grew desperate further and further for such items, and were unable to achieve a suitable quantity in exchange for high prices on items such as fuel, the world would begin to deplete in its supply. JANUARY 2022,'After countless attempts to appeal to N.A.T.O and U.N nations for trade, the United States of America fell into a state of war-mongering for survival. Tensions grew higher and higher between the USA and China, with both sides unable to find an agreement among each other. As this occurred, a secret discussion would come by the United States to proceed with a plan known as "Article X", which involved violating M.A.D protocols. The plan would persist for months, until a dire point was reached in politics. '''OCTOBER 2022,'The United States began experiencing worse rebellions for natural resources. Soldiers began being deployed into China, while Chinese troops invaded through Alaska and into Hawaii. The war would be known as "The Fuelled War", as nicknamed due to the lack of fuel. 'MARCH 2023,'Fighting has continued on, with Chinese forces making advances into the lackluster United States defenses, now reaching the coasts of the Pacific and halfway into Canada. The United Nations at this point has fallen into ruin, with now other nation's and their resources beginning to die out. War has broken between many nations, with few able to survive. Then, something big occurred: A nuclear bomb had been launched by the United States of America. 'MARCH 27TH, 2023,'On 3/27/2023, the bombs began to torment the fields of all major nations. China, The United States, Russia, and European Countries began simultaneously launching nuclear warheads, violating the M.A.D doctrine. Blazes were seen covering the world. Millions of lives would be lost, with barely any making it into fallout shelters. The world, saw a world set on fire. '''2038 - 2043,After years of nuclear waste tormenting the lands, citizens of former nations began springing out of their shelters to discover the damage done to their lands. As bad as it seemed, many came together to form communities to rebuild their former nations into forms of states or nations, which would take years to rebuild into a formidable society. The next few years saw a steady rebuilding state of the United States in fractions, with these communities soon to be factions, either allying or rivalling against one another. 2044 - 2052,The United States has begun to repair itself to almost a formidable state. Many factions have sprung, attempting to tame the wastelands into a place of wholeness for themselves or to others. Bandits, traders, and mercenaries have become a norm for many, with the wasteland taking the style of the Wild West years ago. However, in 2049, a tundra storm would pepper much of the United States into a constant state of iced-feeling. Although not severe enough to kill, the tundra tormented inhabitants into fighting for resources once more, fighting for control of territory, food, water, medicine, and above all else: fuel. TEMPTATION SPRINGS: BEFORE, Temptation Springs was established in 1953 by a man named Christopher Walker. The town was meant originally as a large retirement plot, but was refurbished into a town in 1965, by his nephew Matthew Walker who took on the property after his death. From there, Temptation Springs acted very calm in its actions, participating in the Vietnam War, and building itself into a happy town. However, this would change on March twenty seventh, 2023, NOTE:Temptation Springs is located within the United States, within the state of Massachusetts. 'TEMPTATION SPRINGS: AFTER,'After the bombs had blown, much of Temptation Springs was left intact, besides deteriorating buildings. Many structures had been left in working order, with even the Power Station still allowing remaining residents to live out the apocalypse. The town has been developing since, anticipating a certain winter would set in, and it wouldn't be leaving in a long time. After all, this is the Wild West, and a nuclear winter ain't gonna keep a town from dying out, will it? Created by Vallorbe